


Take Care

by happychopsticks, momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: Roleplays-turned-Fic [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Collars, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fem!Oikawa Tooru, Gags, Gender or Sex Swap, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happychopsticks/pseuds/happychopsticks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: A visitor comes to join Iwaizumi and Oikawa for a night in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! And happy Friday the 13th? Haha
> 
> I've (finally) managed to get this edited...this rp was written in February of last year good god
> 
> And it's a special one since it isn't completely explicit...like take note of how many times we actually say cock and pussy O_O
> 
> Thanks to Evie for beta reading <3

“Hold up two fingers for us to slow down, three to stop and check in with you. Volleyball is the safeword. Understand?”

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa understands, but he always reminds her every time they do something more intense. Considering that they’ll be having a friend over tonight to join them for the first time, he suspects that the two of them may or may not be too much for her. After securing the collar around her, he goes for the blindfold next—a piece of white silk more for presentation than anything else. The collar is the same idea. Iwaizumi doesn’t want to do much with black leather and a heart-shaped tag etched with her name on it, besides make her look pretty. For tonight, at least.

He steps around and faces Oikawa, giving her one look up and down with a smile. “Anything I missed? You won’t be able to say anything after I put the gag on you.”

 

Oikawa’s heart rate has been steadily increasing since he fastened the collar around her neck. Her brain is just now catching up to very real fact that they wouldn’t be alone tonight, giving their normal pre-scene checks an added vibe of anticipation and nervousness. They’ve started out with gags and blindfolds before and she’s familiar with it, but the feeling that accompanies the false loss of each of her senses is fresh tonight, and she’s filled with a renewed need to please.

She racks her brain for any last words and can’t bring any to mind. “I’m ready,” she says, taking this part seriously. She wonders if it’s possible to be ready for whatever they have planned for her, however.

 

There's a knock on the door and it prompts Iwaizumi to work a notch faster. He gives Oikawa a quick kiss before fastening the ball gag around her mouth, nice and snug and not too tight. One last look at her, and he places firm hands on her shoulders. She looks gorgeous.

“Kneel.”

 

Oikawa submits under the weight of Iwaizumi’s hands and lowers herself to her knees on the bedroom floor, her nervous excitement spiking once more at the sound of their guest arriving. She almost regrets agreeing to start out with the blindfold on. The look on their guest’s face when he first takes in the sight of her will no doubt be something worth seeing, but she knows that being unable to even see him arrive- let alone see him participate- will make what follows unbelievably more intense. She swallows.

 

“Good girl.” She’s quick and compliant and off to a good start tonight. And their guest hasn’t even entered the bedroom yet.

Iwaizumi pops out, leaving Oikawa sitting obediently while he answers the door.

 

Iwaizumi never minded Ushijima; it was always Oikawa who kept ranting to Iwaizumi in high school about how the other was such a pain in the ass and that one day he’ll kick his ass in volleyball. Ushijima was a pain in the ass, but actually talking to him well after high school and outside of the court was always a pleasant experience, albeit awkward sometimes. Bringing Oikawa into their friendship was slow but everyone is all on good terms now. When he opens up to him, casual and faintly smiling, he shakes his hand and invites him inside.

“Glad you could join us tonight,” he greets. “Tooru’s been looking forward to this.”

“Thank you. I’ve been looking forward to this, too,” Ushijima says as he slips off his shoes. “Is she all ready?”

“Yeah. You got my text, right?”

“I read it once I got here. I like your safe word.”

He laughs and thanks him, then leads the way into the bedroom where Oikawa is still kneeling patiently. The look on Ushijima’s face is golden, and a small part of Iwaizumi wishes that she could see him—eyes wide, lips pursed, frozen for a moment before he straightens up and takes light footsteps to encircle her like she’s prey.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Very,” Ushijima says, much deeper and rougher than his greeting two seconds ago. “She looks even better with her mouth plugged up.”

“Now, now,” Iwaizumi says with a smile. His own light footsteps trail from the foot of the bedroom to the inside where he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. “We can remove that later when we feel she’s ready. You’re our guest. What would you like her to do, first?”

Ushijima takes a moment to think about it, although Iwaizumi has an inkling that he already knows what he wants her to do. They’ve talked about this ahead of time, so there shouldn’t be any big surprises for any of them. Iwaizumi watches him reach down slightly to brush her shoulders with the tips of his fingers, then back around to bob her collar by the tag with one. Leaning in, he smiles and requests, “Touch yourself, Tooru. Show me how you use your fingers.”

 

Oikawa starts shivering as soon as Iwaizumi leaves the room to collect Ushijima. She’s been fantasizing about this- they’ve been talking about doing this for months and it’s finally becoming a reality. Any attempts to still or control herself fall flat when Iwaizumi speaks about her- almost praises her- as if she’s not in the room to hear. The more they talk about her, Ushijima’s voice in a way she’s never heard it before, the more heat pools in her belly.

She almost manages not to flinch at the touch of Ushijima’s fingertips and she finds that she has to correct herself from leaning towards where his commands are coming from. Shakily, she widens her thighs and trails a finger through the wetness that’s been collecting between them since she and Iwaizumi began preparations for the evening. She brushes her fingertip over her clit briefly before sinking it inside of herself while she breathes a stuttered breath out through her nose.

 

“So wet already?” Ushijima asks to nobody in particular. “Dirty girl.”

Time and again, Iwaizumi’s watched her do this. Every time, though, it’s a dream. This is no exception and he’s glad to share this moment with Ushijima, who takes a seat next to him on the bed and watches intently, biting his lip and keeping his legs out wide. He leans in and rests his arms on his thighs like he’s absorbing the most captivating show presented on an otherwise empty stage. Oikawa knows how to put on one, and Iwaizumi can only imagine how good this feels for her, too. Iwaizumi runs his hands over his thighs and sits up straight, eyes glued to her and her finger slipping inside so easily.

“Don’t you dare think about coming,” he reminds her. “We’ll tell you when to do so.”

 

Ushijima’s managed to hit on one of her favorite phrases to hear already, despite this being only the first time he’s joined them like this, and Oikawa bites down on the gag in her mouth to keep from giving them the moan it’s stirred from her just yet. That new wave of arousal is followed up with a more potent wave of annoyance at Iwaizumi’s words. They’ve only just started and he’s already giving her reminders that seem to have no purpose beyond irritation. She bites down on the gag again, this time to hold in her frustration, and slides another finger alongside the other, pressing in deep and all the way around that curve inside to drag her fingertips over her gspot. This time she does let out a short noise and widens her legs even further, putting a tiny arch in her back.

 

“Beautiful,” Iwaizumi praises, restraining a moan of his own. “What a good girl.”

His eyes on Oikawa are beginning to take a toll on his pants, tightening now with every second he keeps his gaze. Looking over (as much as he didn’t want to do so), Ushijima’s getting hard, too, and with a tap of his arm, they go right to shedding their clothes and getting as bare as Oikawa. The boys have never seen each other naked before, but silent respect heads towards Ushijima’s way when he sees just how big he is. Iwaizumi’s got his own gift to give, but he can’t help but get a good glance at Ushijima’s, which seems like a gift from the lust gods themselves. Oikawa’s going to have the ride of her life once they’re done tonight. Ushijima seems to send his own wordless admiration for him, too, and after that brief interaction, they take different positions.

Ushijima kneels closely behind Oikawa, stroking himself very slowly and maintaining no physical contact at all with her while he gets his mouth as close as he can to her ear. Iwaizumi takes his place back on the edge of the bed, also stroking very slowly and continuing to watch Oikawa.

“We’re both watching you,” Ushijima rumbles darkly. “You’ve gotten us hard, too, you know. Go ahead and keep on playing with yourself. Maybe you’ll get a reward soon if you keep it up.”

As much as she loves the idea of putting on a show for the two of them- enough to want to revisit the idea later when she can actually see them- and as much as she always enjoys and craves Iwaizumi’s praise, Oikawa is becoming restless with no hands on her but her own and the only outside sensation from Ushijima’s breath across her ear. There is no maybe in her mind. She will get her reward, and yes, she will get it soon. She hasn’t been fantasizing for months about the two of them not touching her, after all. But she won’t be so brash with the two of them so quickly. She likes to consider herself smarter than that. She doesn’t stop her fingers, continuing to obey Ushijima to the letter and keeping up the press of fingertips to her gspot, only pulling out to circle her clit before pressing back in.

Knowing Ushijima is only a hair’s width behind her, she leans back by the smallest inch until she feels slight contact with his neck and chest and immediately moans for him, a needy and pleading sound. She puts emphasis on the sound but keeps it a small one lest Iwaizumi decides to recognize it for its manipulative nature.

 

“Ohh, getting eager, are we?” Ushijima responds, pulling back an equal distance as he quickly notices Oikawa leaning back and giving him the sweetest moan he’s probably ever heard. There’s no denying that it’s beyond arousing, but he knows she’s playing, too.

Iwaizumi continues to stroke himself slowly as he thinks of how to move forward. It doesn’t take a second for him to know that she’s already growing needy for more. As a small but costly exchange, he smirks at Ushijima and gives him a subtle nod.

“Go ahead, Wakatoshi,” Iwaizumi says. “Touch her.”

Smirking back, Ushijima lets go of himself and immediately reaches around to grab her breasts, squeezing and giving them a full feel with his large, warm hands. Thumbs flick over her nipples as he pulls her back to his chest with a tiny thump, and he speaks with more roughness in his voice.

“This is what you want, right? Hajime’s being so nice to you. Are you feeling greedy tonight? Do you want more?”

“Of course she wants more,” Iwaizumi answers for her. “Don’t stop, Tooru.”

 

She whines—loud and completely genuine this time—and presses back into Ushijima’s body heat for all she’s worth, dropping her head back to rest against him as she does so. With another arch in her back, she pushes out her chest, enjoying the feel of Ushijima’s huge hands and Iwaizumi’s eyes on her as she does so. Their talk gets to her again, more so now that she’s finally being touched, and oh, no Iwa-chan, she won’t stop.

Her legs widen even further as her other hand joins the first, rubbing her clit in quick circles while the fingertips of the other continue to grind down, almost digging into her gspot as she brings herself to a very quick orgasm, helped along by how long she’s been touching herself for them and how perfectly Ushijima’s hands feel on her. Her body shudders under those hands with shivering breaths and tiny lilting moans as she comes, falling back into Ushijima’s chest with her aftershocks until she’s fucked herself through the last of it, and she leaves herself to melt onto him.

 

Perfect.

Although inconvenient that Oikawa takes the liberty of coming a lot earlier than expected, it’s not a complete problem for Iwaizumi. He pauses, and when he does, so does Ushijima. A single nod from him and he lets go, bringing Oikawa to her feet with her wrists wrapped in a single hand behind her back.

“Keep ‘em there,” Iwaizumi says as he gets up and finds the other silk ribbon sitting by their bed. He tosses it to Ushijima, who doesn’t need to be told what to do next. Ushijima wraps the ribbon around Oikawa’s wrists and securely ties it in place. He then brings her over to Iwaizumi, who takes her by the shoulders again.

“Oh, Tooru,” he laments, sucking his teeth as if disappointed, “always trying to find your way around the rules.”

Iwaizumi tosses Oikawa into bed, face first and positioning her so that her ass sticks up in the air with her legs out wide enough for another beautiful view. Ushijima takes a good look at her before grabbing two vibrators from the dresser drawer indicated by Iwaizumi. His choices are a bullet-sized one and another one a little bit smaller than the size of Iwaizumi.

“Fuck,” Ushijima says under his breath as he hands Iwaizumi the bigger of the vibrators. He brings it around and just barely prods the tip of the bullet over her. “Since you want to come so badly...I guess we’ll have to make that happen.”

It’s not so much a shove as it is a more-than-easy insertion inside for Iwaizumi, turning up the vibrator in his hand at maximum power. At the same time, Ushijima gives her a hard smack to her ass.

“Go ahead,” Ushijima commands over the buzzing, “come again.”

 

She’s so satisfied and dazed after her orgasm that when both of her partners start moving as if they’d planned for her to disregard their rules, she doesn’t expect it in the least, finding herself face-down and ass-up on the bed before she knows it. Not that she’s unused to the position.

She’s still sensitive from making herself come and when there’s suddenly a very aggressive vibrator heavily stimulating each of those tired nerves, her body reacts all at once. Ushijima’s slap aids in the way her knees give out and she falls, writhing, further into the bed and subsequently pressing Iwaizumi’s hand with the bullet even harder into her clit. Crying out from the overstimulation and twisting herself away and back again, her hands curl into fists where they reflexively fight against the bond that holds them and her toes curl as she’s shoved with gasping, biting, loud whimpers into her second orgasm.

 

It’s becoming harder and harder to stay tame as Iwaizumi continues to watch. He’s already leaking and squeezing himself to keep from coming too soon. Ushijima looks like he’s in the same shape, sweating and keeping himself steady with hard, slow, slick strokes while he keeps the vibrator steady on her clit. They look at each other for a moment, both trying to decide their next few moves.

“On her back?” Ushijima suggests.

“Yeah. I was thinking the same thing.”

It’s Iwaizumi’s turn to smack her ass just as hard as Ushijima. He gives her another for kicks, then wiggles the larger vibrator before stroking quickly. The bullet stays put on her clit, and he and Ushijima line up right over her lower back, ready for their own orgasms.

“Come on, greedy girl,” Iwaizumi says, “give us another and we’ll come with you.”

 

Oikawa’s entire body is shaking, shivering with the exhausting fire of stimulation and the weak muscles that follow not just one but two orgasms. She’s powerless, being toyed with, completely at their mercy, and it’s exactly what she’s wanted for these last few months. The white hot everything that crowds her mind almost keeps her from understanding what Iwaizumi says to her, but she does, somehow, and gives the sweetest, most pitiful whine in response to those delicious words.

Iwaizumi knows that with each orgasm she has, the next one comes faster and easier. And he puts that knowledge to good use with her now, as it only takes a few more seconds of waiting for both vibrators to finish her off yet again with a high, pleading keen and tears dotting the corners of her squeezed-shut eyes.

 

Almost true to their words, both Iwaizumi and Ushijima come after her, spilling onto her back white and hot as they moan with her. Iwaizumi can’t get enough of Oikawa undone and helpless. It took some practice to stay collected while she’s totally submissive, but he’s got it down now. The payoff is well worth it, though, and the sight of her soaking keeps him releasing until running empty and his moans become heavy breaths. Ushijima releases in several more bursts, and then he’s spent, as well.

But their night isn’t over yet.

Once they finish on her, Ushijima pulls away the bullet and turns it off while Iwaizumi does the same with the vibrator inside her. Iwaizumi unties her and turns her over. It’ll dirty the sheets but he doesn’t care; what he cares about now is how much he still wants to be inside her, and how much he’d like to have Ushijima fuck her with him.

Ushijima holds onto her wrists and gives them a gentle rub with his thumbs while Iwaizumi leans over the bed to take out the gag. Tossing it aside, they both step away to let her relax for a few moments, letting her find her voice and her words and her breath before Iwaizumi speaks again. Even he needs a moment. Oikawa in pieces like this makes him undoubtedly weak, and he loves every amount of torturous pleasure that pulses through him.

“Speak, Tooru,” he booms. “Have you had enough?”

 

Even the act of thinking feels like she’s moving through jello. She knows what she wants from them but she’s not sure how to put it into action when neither her body or her tongue will do what she bids them to. She feels like a rock that’s sinking into the bed. An incredibly satisfied and breathless rock.

“Ahn…” She whines and tries for words, reaching for whoever is nearest, needing to be wrapped up in as much of the two of them as possible.

 

The two give her the time and the space needed for a recovery from three straight orgasms, but it looks like she’ll need a little more than that. Iwaizumi understands by her lack of words and softens up for a moment, directing Ushijima to do the same. They crawl into bed with her, Iwaizumi pressing a kiss to her temple while one hand falls onto her hair to brush it out gently. The other smooths over her stomach. Ushijima watches the two for a moment and how endearing Iwaizumi looks before he takes Oikawa’s hand and kisses it. He wraps an arm around her hip and keeps his touch feather light over her skin.

All three know what they’re looking for; Iwaizumi and Ushijima are still hard and ready for more. It’ll be at Oikawa’s words (or actions, by the looks of it) when they’ll know exactly how they want to go about getting it.

 

A more content sound leaves her when she’s joined on the bed. Still wearing the blindfold and unable to tell which of her partners is on which side of her, it soon becomes apparent when she feels what can only be Iwaizumi’s kiss at her temple and the unmistakable encompassing warmth of Ushijima’s hand holding hers, and she hums happily. After a peaceful and doting moment, she carefully pushes herself up and out of her supine position, feeling around the body parts surrounding her and beginning to arrange the three of them how she wants. With help, she pulls the two of them into seated positions before steadying her arms on Ushijima’s shoulders and straddling him.

She rests for a moment, lying her head on Ushijima’s chest before reaching one arm into the empty space behind her and softly calling, “Iwa-chan.”

 

Ushijima follows what Oikawa is trying to do, repositioning everybody to how she wants this done. Iwaizumi would love to do it this way. However, by the looks of it, she’ll probably collapse between them and it won’t be fun for anyone. The sound of his name like that makes his heart clench, and he takes her by the hips, kissing her shoulder then lifting her off of Ushijima.

“I got you, Tooru,” he says just as softly, then lies down in bed with her adjusted on top of him so that her back lies across his chest. “Here. You’ll be more comfortable this way.”

Ushijima gets the change in position and brings himself around to kneel between both their legs. He spreads Oikawa’s out a little more while Iwaizumi strokes himself, who then slowly pushes inside her. It takes him another moment before he starts making slow, shallow thrusts, leaving her clit alone for now and getting his hands under her thighs to her keep her open and ready for Ushijima, who’s also stroking himself and waiting hotly for his own insertion. “Tell me when you’re ready,” Ushijima says, less brutish and a little more sweet. “I’ll go slow, too.”

 

She makes a quiet noise of acknowledgment, allowing her head to rest back on Iwaizumi’s chest as she gets used to the feeling of him. As much as she’d wanted to ride the two of them, they’ll just have to save that for a night when she won’t need to be held up the entire time. Tonight, she decides she likes it better this way, with Iwaizumi under her, supporting her as always, watching her accept Ushijima with all she has. When she starts to feel her body waking up to the thought of yet another orgasm, when she starts to sigh and rock a little bit with each of Iwaizumi’s slow thrusts, she reaches one hand towards Ushijima.

 

His vision is partly obstructed by Oikawa, but he’s able to keep at least half an eye out on both of them when he pauses his thrusts. He can feel by the heat of her thighs that she’s ready to come again, but not without the addition of their guest. Ushijima gladly takes her hand and kisses it once more before coming forward and placing it on her belly. His own hand finds its way to her hip, holding on tightly as he guides his length inside her, as slow as possible and letting it brush over Iwaizumi’s. As he does so, he keeps a close eye on her, easing himself in until he’s unable to bury himself any further, and stills.

 

The stretch is something killer, the space that Iwaizumi takes up inside of her ends up pressing (what feels like) all of Ushijima’s force right up against her gspot and that alone causes her breaths to deepen. That pressure there, what usually cries out for something to fill her completely, is instead half-sated and now demands a deep, repetitive, pounding against it until her body arches itself into a bow. Though this makes her want to give Ushijima the go-ahead to drive into her like it’s their last chance to do so, she knows better and lets them all adjust for another few slow moments of allowing herself to be touched by the way Ushijima tenderly kisses her hand.

As they adjust, she becomes impatient quickly, rocking her hips ever-so-slowly to get the ball rolling between them.

“Please,” she asks.

 

The word is all Ushijima needs to get right back into the swing of things. Both hands on her hips now, he thrusts hard, deep, and slow enough to get her back into that state where she loses it and comes back undone after a brief moment of getting herself back together. He grunts with each push, rolling his hips skillfully and giving Iwaizumi the friction to start moving again, as well. Iwaizumi adjusts slightly under Oikawa and bends his knees to start thrusting up in time with Ushijima. He keeps his grip tight on her thighs, holding her steady as they both fuck her with as much vigor as she can take without completely destroying her all over again in a shorter amount of time. They work well together, finding her gspot and getting her to moan again, this time without any restraints.

 

Now that she’s had the time to regroup after their last nerve-numbing experience, she knows she won’t come easily- that the two of them will have to fuck her harder and faster than anything before she comes one last time- but they already seem to be up to the challenge. The added desensitization of having no sight during this only aids in taking her further towards another release by causing the stimulation of touch and sound to be all the more severe.

They’re hitting right where she needs them to with every slam of their hips but it’s still only almost enough, she thinks as she grips tightly at Ushijima’s forearms. She’s gasping and moaning and it’s so close to getting her there but she needs “more. More- faster, harder- please, more-”

 

Following the pleas of Oikawa, audibly desperate and aching to come just one more time, Iwaizumi does his best to get them back to the energy they had before getting into this position. One bruising squeeze of her thighs and he groans loudly to thrust into her, moving as fast as he can, as deep as he can. Ushijima trails closely behind Iwaizumi, leaning into her and fucking her with the relentlessness he planned for her upon coming over. He bends forward, growling as he rails her, beginning to bite her shoulder and skim his teeth over her skin. Iwaizumi digs his nails into her thighs, shifting his head to turn and moan gruffly in her ear, “You’re so needy, Tooru. Ask us if you can come.”

 

The turn back to their more dominant sides from before is more than welcome, if pleasantly surprising, after the gentle care they’d just shown her. The combination of teeth and commanding voice in her ear causing her to arch her back and actively widen her legs for them with an open-mouthed thick moan would be all she needs going forward- but she wants to be good now, wants to please them immensely.

“Please, Iwa-chan, Ushiwaka, please let me break one more time- let me be a good girl and come for you, please please-”

 

“Fuck,” Ushijima utters again, gritting his teeth. He slams into her like he isn’t planning on stopping anytime soon, but in reality, he looks very close to coming again, just like Iwaizumi. He’s powering through her like a champion and as much as he’d like to delay this just a little bit longer, he’s also more than ready to come.

While they continue fucking her at their hardest, it’s Ushijima’s turn (and honor) to give the command. Given how she asks, he tailors it just right so they can all come with complete satisfaction. “Thank you for asking nicely,” he groans in her ear. “You’re a good girl. Now come...and say our names properly.”

 

“Wakatoshi,” is what she immediately responds with without thought, as if it was on the tip of her tongue all night and waiting to be said until it could be heard laced with submissive desire. Then their thrusts and even the feeling of their hands on her catches up to her until she’s squeezing Ushijima’s arm in one hand and pulling, almost tearing at the sheets with the other as that build inside of her mounts and mounts into something that’s too big for her to gauge.

“Hajime—!” she cries as if Iwaizumi will save her from what is looking in its last minute like it could be too much for her.

And then she does break.

She doesn’t hear herself, how loud she is as her mouth is caught open with screams of relief and gasps as blood and hormones finally rush throughout her body in her small death. She almost lifts herself off of Iwaizumi, his hands on her thighs and Ushijima’s on her hips the only things keeping her in one place while her mind whites out completely and her hips rock wildly and stutteringly. Were she in any state to pay attention, she might notice the blood her nails have drawn from Ushijima’s arm.

 

The sound of his first name and her screams and the feel of the blood starting to dribble from his arm due to her nails almost instantly makes Ushijima come inside her, pounding himself hard into her before he sinks in and keeps her still while he says her name right back at her. Iwaizumi can feel him release, the warmth and the tightness and every other sensation getting to him, as well. Seconds after Ushijima, he holds out Oikawa’s legs at her widest and finishes, too, filling Oikawa to the point where she’s leaking an ungodly amount of fluid. He groans loudly, continuing to thrust with Ushijima and ride out the rest of their orgasms until they can feel themselves go limp and dead tired.

Ushijima stops first with a shudder, relaxing slowly and catching his breath with long, slow breaths. Iwaizumi’s next, and once he can blink and see clearly post-orgasm he puts Oikawa’s legs down and rolls his fingers to find their feelings again. With one hand, he unties the ribbon in Oikawa’s hair and carefully removes it. Ushijima lets go of her, too, and takes a quick look at the damage done to his arm. It’s nothing severe and nothing some washing out can’t do, but that’ll be for later. Once Oikawa adjusts and gets used to the light, Ushijima smiles at her and comes back down for a kiss.

“There she is,” he says softly. “You were amazing.”

“Isn’t she?” Iwaizumi confirms under her, bringing his fingers up back to her hair and massaging her scalp. “My good girl.”

 

Oikawa’s so far gone that she’s still letting out soft noises every few moments as she returns to earth between these two, taking in the sight of them for the first time all night. She tries to meet Ushijima’s lips with any semblance of effort but it’s hard to control her voice right now let alone her lips as her eyes search his face and take in the entirely new way he’s looking at her, his words hitting that button inside of her that makes her want to preen. But Iwaizumi’s making his presence known, too, with strong hands in her hair and pride in his voice as he speaks about her and praises her further, figuratively slamming his hand down on that button. She wants to purr she’s so blissfully content and filled with her own pride at how pleased they are with her.

Still unable to really speak, a happy hum vibrates from her chest as she lets her head rest back on her boyfriend and pulls Ushijima close again. Close to passing out, she wants nothing more than to be surrounded by the two of them, pressed close with her head under someone’s chin- maybe even while she’s praised or talked about even more until she drifts off in the safety of their arms.

 

Throughout Iwaizumi’s life and in the time he’s known and dated and loved Oikawa, he finally wants to hear her voice. That sweet voice he’s grown attached to in spite of nights when she runs her mouth to no end or screams at the most unnecessary predicaments. Unfortunately but understandably, he and Ushijima fucked the voice right out of her, and they’re just going to have to wait until she regains some of her consciousness. In the meantime, Ushijima pulls out first, then Iwaizumi. They both stay close to her and dot her with kisses across her shoulders and neck and face until the position becomes uncomfortable, and Ushijima pulls back to at least start wiping down the worst of the mess they made out of her. Iwaizumi repositions her so that she lies comfortably in the bed, Ushijima tossing a shirt to Iwaizumi to clean himself up while he does the same for himself and Oikawa.

After everything looks clean enough, including the fastest change of sheets known to man so that everyone is comfortable, Ushijima crawls right back into bed so that he and Iwaizumi can sandwich Oikawa with warmth. Arms link around her and Iwaizumi turns Oikawa so that she faces him, no offense to Ushijima. He doesn’t mind, though, as one hand ghosts her delicate side and he hums quietly with nothing but praise.

“I need to visit you two more often,” he says, nuzzling his nose against Oikawa’s hair. “You both know how to treat your guests well.”

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi breathes. “You know how to treat my Tooru well.”

“I do,” he agrees bluntly, much to Iwaizumi’s weak laughter.

“Let’s get some sleep. She can talk to us in the morning.”

Ushijima agrees without hesitation and pulls the blanket over them while they easily drift off and keep Oikawa in the comfort and safety of their arms.

 

She begins dozing between being cleaned up and repositioned but wakes just enough to fully appreciate how warm and perfectly they’ve surrounded her under the blanket. The night couldn’t have gone better, no matter how many varying fantasies she’d laid out beforehand, and she’s unequivocally satisfied with what these two have done for, and to, her. She finds it in her to manage one sentence and leaves them with her sleep-muddled words just before drifting off.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since Jo and I have done an rp together. This will probably be the last one I'll upload and publish for a while, if not at all. Thanks to everyone who's kept up with our late night writings and sexy explorations. Sexplorations ;)
> 
> Comments, kudos, feedback and warm sheets are always appreciated. <3


End file.
